skipping stones
by thriving ivory
Summary: she is falling off the face of the earth. —dylan/josh


**notes:** first one-shot; i know it's really bad, :(_  
_

* * *

"I am a princess, all girls are. Even if they live in tiny old attics, even if they dress in rags, even if they aren't pretty, or smart, or young. They're still princesses, at heart."

: :

it starts back then (_back when?_)

back** then** in the eighth grade

where **girls** gush over **boys** **boys** gush in a manly way over **girls**

and they all want their fairy-tales that they'll never get, because, oops.

fairytales don't exist

the ways of the world are new

because there are sometimes...unspoken rules

& supposedly, if you break one of them

you might as well die

dylan breaks this rule, and she finds herself

**(falling)**

**(flying)**

**(falling)**

off the face of the earth

but she's been lost so long in the dimensions of space that falling

falling's not even an option anymore

falling is just like flying

except there's a more permanent destination

but, in the reality, dylan's just drowning

derrick says she wasn't your real friend

and all dylan does is cry in reply

: :

her heart's broken, junk food-filled glass falling to pieces

**(her aching body falls to the floor)**

and now it's just cry-sob-weep

and dylan's life is more of a cycle, _repeat, repeat_

the repeat button breaks

and so does the circle of life

dylan's life is a never-ending circle

_(spinning round and round like a carousel)_

and can't she just escape

no, that would be ending the game. life doesn't play fair

tears wet her eyes.

when she turns away from two slihouettes in a closet

**designer dress + baggy shorts**

oh, dylly knows exactly who they are

: :

what has she done to herself?

dyl-pickles, dylly, dylan, it's all a jumble in her messed-up mind

she doesn't know what's right from wrong

glass shatters

cries and screams

she covers it up with darkness

but the blood spills are still there, crimson and shimmering

she could have been a princess

: :

**dylan** _looks_ beautiful in white

she's always been the kind of girl who believes in fairy-tales

dancing and prancing 'round the house

wondering if her knight in shining armor will ever rescue her

in a way, her life is somewhat like a fairy-tale

she's the **wicked witch**

everything goes wrong for the evil

has she done anything wrong?

dylan doesn't know

**nobody**'s there when she needs them

_(she wants go home, but nobody's home)_

she compares her life to a fairytale

and realizes, quite suddenly,

that fairytales don't exist

but tragedies do.

: :

she throws her phone against the wall, her thin body falling in sobs

falls to the floor, and it just won't get up-up-up

is that okay?

to fall to pieces?

: :

she's just walking in the meadows

through the primrose path in one of her old dresses

it's polka-dot, and it's just so...nice

for a moment, dylan is five again

happy and carefree

without a worry in the world

then she grows up

and the big, bad world

oh, deary, it's a terrible place out there

if she only knew before

maybe her life could have been better

she could have been a princess

he could have been a king

they could have had a castle

she could have worn a ring

: :

she's never good enough, and dylan just doesn't know why

you see**, massie'**s all alpha and leader and all her friends love her

-just because **alicia**'s the loyal beta and good at dancing and witty all the same

and **kristen'**s sporty and skinny and smart

even **claire'**s sweet and beautiful and kind with her wispy blond hair and pale skin

dylan's just...**dylan**.

she wants to be _beautiful_, to be _perfect_

but why can't she just _be_?

: :

they both fall together in the best kind of way

it's also the worst kind of way

'cause their love

it's kind of messed-up

but that's the way that dylan likes her dysfunctional fairytales

if this even a fairy-tale

you remember some things, because you know you'll never do them again

it just doesn't work

dylan and josh

_what kind of couple are we?_

_a nonexistent type_, he replies.

dylan decides that love doesn't exist

: :

**she falls**

_nobody catches her_

the clock chimes at twelve


End file.
